Red, White and Cream
by hazelle
Summary: One-shot, movieverse. Set after the first film, Peter has a confession to make so visits Mary Jane one last time... FINISHED!
1. Original

**Hiya! Welcome to my first story, 'Red, White and Cream'. It's quite sad so I did another version with a happy ending, so read this first, tell me if you like it, and if you want the other version then I'll put it up!  
  
Oh yeah, this is in movie verse, and set about a week after the end of the first film. If you haven't seen the second one- what are you doing sitting here? Go watch it, it's even better than the first!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and, (unfortunately), never will be.**

******  
These are some good songs to listen to while reading this: 'Coldplay-The Scientist,' 'Eva Cassidy- Time After Time' or 'Dishwalla- Angels and Devils.' Absolutely brilliant songs.  
**  
'Red, White and Cream'  
  
Peter landed silently on the rail of MJ's balcony. She was sitting on her bed, reading what looked like poetry. He knocked softly on the wood to let her know he was there. She glanced up sharply, and Peter was shocked to see tears running down her face.  
  
MJ looked surprised to see him, and even more so when she saw the flowers held in his hands. She roughly dragged a hand across her face and crossed to the balcony doors, pulling them both wide open.  
  
"Spiderman…?" She questioned hesitantly. Peter gazed sadly back at her through the slots of his mask.  
  
"Hey MJ", he whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she eyed the red, white and cream roses nervously, then seemed to realise she was being rude. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but-"  
  
"It's alright MJ. I just came by to give you these. And to say… I'm sorry".  
  
Peter swallowed as MJ took the flowers, looking curiously at him.  
  
She sniffed them, and smiled at Spiderman. "Thank you. But why-" she began to ask. Spiderman cut her off. "There's a card inside. That should explain everything". She nodded.  
  
MJ opened the little card that came with the roses, and began to read. Tears began streaming down her cheeks once more, and she put a hand to her quivering lips. But when she looked up, Spiderman was gone.  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
I have something to tell you. Well, actually two things. I've been in love with you since the sixth grade. The other thing is that I'm sorry. I know that can't possibly account for all the things I've done wrong, all the people I've hurt, but it's the best I can do.

I think you have enough clues now to guess who I really am, but it is because of who I am that I can't be with you. I would do anything to change that, but as much as I can do I can't do the one thing that I want most. I can't give up being Spiderman, but then again I can't give up you. I can't sacrifice your life for even just one moment of pleasure, because I can't afford to be that selfish. If I hadn't been so selfish before Uncle Ben would still be with me now.

And so I can't risk your life by being with you, but maybe now you'll understand, and you can move on. You've got closure. You can find somebody, settle down, have 2.5 kids, and maybe one day I'll see you again. Until then, I'll just have to dream.  
  
Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.  
  
**Fin  
  
Well? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


	2. Happily Ever After

Hi there! I'm baaaack! Ahem, seeing as I got 4 lovely reviews, I decided to post the version where everyone's happy in the end anyway, cause… I really wanna just post it. I never even thought of a sequel, and if I did do one I'm not sure where it would go, did you guys mean like a proper action/romance fic with a villain and everything?  
  
Oh yes, VERY IMPORTANT! READ! I have no idea about the geography of NYC, being a Brit and all, so sorry if I mess up on the names of places and such like. What was the name of the river MJ was dangled over at the end of the first movie? I think it was something like Queensborough but I'm not sure…  
  
Anyway, here goes:  
  
Red, White and Cream- Happily Ever After  
  
Peter landed silently on the rail of MJ's balcony. She was sitting on her bed, reading what looked like poetry. He knocked softly on the wood to let her know he was there. She glanced up sharply, and Peter was shocked to see tears running down her face.  
  
She looked surprised to see him, and even more so when she saw the flowers he held in his hands. She roughly dragged a hand across her face and crossed to the balcony doors, pulling them both wide open.  
  
"Spiderman…?" She questioned hesitantly. Peter gazed sadly back at her.  
  
"Hey MJ" he whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she eyed the red, white and cream roses nervously, then seemed to realise she was being rude. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but-"  
  
"It's alright MJ. I just came by to give you these. And to say… I'm sorry"  
  
Peter swallowed as MJ took the flowers, looking curiously at him.  
  
She sniffed them, and smiled at Spiderman. "Thank you. But why-" she began to ask. Spiderman cut her off. "There's a card inside. That should explain everything". She nodded.  
  
MJ opened the little card that came with the roses, and began to read. Tears began streaming down her cheeks once more, and she put a hand to her quivering lips. But when she looked up, Peter was gone.  
  
Dear MJ,  
  
I have something to tell you. Well, actually two things. I've been in love with you since the sixth grade. The other thing is that I'm sorry. I know that can't even begin to make all the things I've done wrong right, all the people I've hurt, but it's the best I can do. I think you have enough clues now to guess who I really am, but it is because of who I am that I can't be with you. I would do anything to change that, but as much as I can do I can't do the one thing that I want most. I can't give up being Spiderman, but then again I can't give up you. I can't sacrifice your life for even just one moment of pleasure, because I can't afford to be that selfish. If I hadn't been so selfish before, Uncle Ben would still be with me now. And so I can't risk your life by being with you, but maybe now you'll understand, and you can move on. You've got closure. You can find somebody, settle down, have 2.5 kids, and maybe one day I'll see you again. Until then, I'll just have to dream.  
  
Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman  
  
She sat down heavily on her bed, feelings of both great happiness and sadness coursing through her. He loved her. But she still couldn't have him.  
  
She wondered if she was better off not knowing, perhaps then she could move on, but somehow MJ knew that would never happen. Peter was the one she loved, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
She put the note down on her bedside table resolutely, and pulled on her coat.  
  
MJ found him on a nearby skyscraper. She saw his silhouette against the fading sun from the street below, huddled up so his chin rested on his knees, and hurried up through the building to him.  
  
He didn't move or say anything as she approached him, but she could tell he knew she was there by the way his back stiffened.  
  
She touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey" she said softly.  
  
He still didn't respond so she sat down cross legged next to him, looking out over the city. She could see the Statue of Liberty from here and the sparkling water of the Queensborough river.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked, as if it were any other day, as if everything were normal and Peter hadn't just poured out his heart.  
  
"You" he said simply, voice soft and muffled by his mask. MJ bowed her head, and he sniffed and looked back at the sunset.  
  
They sat for what seemed like hours as they watched the sunset. It was MJ who finally broached the subject.  
  
"Why did you write to me?" she said.  
  
He hesitated, then said, "Because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself otherwise."  
  
"You know, just because you're who you are doesn't change anything. I still love you. I still want to be with you. And I won't be able to live with myself if I have to spend the rest of my life without you in it." MJ countered.  
  
"I'll still be there for you MJ. When you need me." he replied.  
  
"You mean to save my life? What if I need more than that? What if I need saving right now?" she looked at him, but he refused to look at her, still gazing stoically ahead.  
  
"Peter, I love you. Would you rather live a life of misery without that love, or would you rather take the risk and give us a try?" It was the first time she'd said his name and he stirred at it, not used to hearing his name while wearing the costume.  
  
MJ placed a hand on his cheek and he reluctantly turned his head towards her. She reached up with her other hand and slowly peeled the mask up over his head. Peter Parkers blue eyes stared back at her, and a single tear ran down his face.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. MJ felt like she was floating, touching heaven once more as she kissed Peter for the third time. When they finally parted, she leaned her forehead against his, and whispered "I love you" against his lips. She smiled when he whispered it back.  
  
Fin- (for now)  
  
PS: DiabloDude1, are you going to continue your story 'Holding Out For A Hero'? Please do, it's amazing!  
  
To my other reviewers: Thanks so much! I just found out I like reviews! Review more! ;) 


End file.
